Boredom Persists
by Death and Tarfish
Summary: When brothers Corin and Dante attend their first year of Hogwarts, no one knows what might happen and whether it be good or bad. Along with the two mischief makers are Cello and Maje, best friends from birth both holding terrible secrets. Add these two forces together and you get something that even boredom can not persist through. Warning: Slash Boy/Boy
1. Enter Dante and Corin

_**CHAPTER 1 OF BOREDOM PERSISTS!**_

A groan echoed through the room and Corin laughed softly at his brother, "Dante, you have to wake up it's time to break the fast." He pulled the black covers from over Dante's head and smiled when his brother rolled over only to land on the floor with a grunt. Corin shook his head and gave a small smirk when Dante gave him a glare, "It's not my fault you fell brother, as you could have avoided this by waking at the designated time." Dante lunged and tackled Corin to the floor and tried to pin the younger of the two down on the wood floor.

Dante smirked back at Corin as he successfully pinned him to the floor and then rolled off of the boy while laughing, "You should have seen your face Cor! Hey, don't we get our letters today?" Dante stood up and offered a hand to Corin who accepted and was pulled to his feet. The two shared a look and grinned only to freeze as a scream echoed through the building, "I didn't have anything planned for today, did you?"

"No, I thought we were going to be good today so we could get our things." Corin and Dante exchanged a wary glance before exiting the room. The two crept down the hallway and to the stairs when they saw Dante's mother yelling angrily at one of the house elves. "No offense Dante, but your mom is scary."

Dante shot him a wry grin as he descended the stairs, "Duly noted Cor. Mother, what angers you so?" He slid in-between his mother and the elf and gave a small smile.

"This _thing _dared to tell me that he could not retrieve my money from Gringotts, money that was to pay for your things as well as Mr. Hawks." She glared heatedly at the whimpering elf and Dante bit back a sigh.

He stepped further back from his mother and smiled innocently at her, or as innocent as he could smile while plotting. "I was hoping that you could take us to Gringotts first, mother. It is after all one of the safest places and you are sure to run into Lord Malfoy who, as I see, respects you greatly as a woman and as a witch."

She smiled a little as Dante brushed her ego before turning gracefully on her heel and looking over her shoulder at the two boys, "Come along my little Drakes, I have already received your letters and wish to be done with shopping by the days end." Her long black dress and midnight blue shawl glimmered in the light as she turned the corner and the two boys let out a breath.

Dante turned to the elf with a small smile and Corin leaned against his shoulder, "Do try and stay out of mothers way, elf, she will forget this once, but I doubt she will look over this for a second time." The elf nodded frantically and disappeared with a pop leaving the two boys alone to their thoughts, "I hate talking like that. It makes me sound all stuffy." Dante pulled a face and caused Corin to start laughing loudly. Dante joined him and soon the two started walking in the direction of Lady Salir.

Corin looked in awe as they entered the alley and on more than one occasion drug back by his shirt to stand next to Dante. Dante for his part had an uncaring expression on his face only giving out soft looks to his brother or the occasional sly ones when he saw people being so easily manipulated. "This is the way to Gringotts right?" Corin looked over his shoulder at Dante who nodded in return. Without so much as a look, Corin shot off, weaving in and out of other witches and wizards to reach his destination while at the same time he tried to avoid being caught by Dante's iron grip.

Dante growled when he finally caught up to Corin and shook his head in disbelief as his brother started antagonizing one of the goblin guards, the guard on his part looked none too pleased. "Corin! Stop antagonizing the guard and follow me, you're lucky that mother was off doing whatever it is she does at this time of day!" Corin could only laugh and Dante was forced to smile and laugh as well following the crowd into the bank as they calmed themselves.

Corin and Dante finished the last of their ice cream with grins as they waited for Lady Salir to pick them up and bring them home. "I think today ended rather well, don't you?" Dante smiled, his eyes resting on a black haired figure wearing horrible clothes and a pair of glasses.

Corin followed his gaze and frowned as well as they watched the boy get pushed to the ground by an over enthusiastic witch screaming about Lockhart, "It was until that banshee started screeching." The two got up and went on either side of the boy easily hauling him up to his feet and over to their seat. "You okay?"

The boy seemed extremely wary of them and Dante smirked at him, "If you wish to venture back into the banshee's crowd we will not move to stop you." Dante leaned back into his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think I'd rather stay here." The boy flattened his hair across his forehead and Corin pushed him into a seat before pulling another one over for himself.

"That's nice, I'm Corin and that's my brother Dante." He saw the boy glance between him and Dante with a questioning look, after all the two didn't look like brothers, Dante was tan, muscular, had midnight blue hair and auburn eyes while Corin was pale, lithe, and had black hair with golden streaks.

Corin smiled and pat his arm sympathetically, "We're not related by blood, but by choice. If you ever need something just look for us, we're going to be first years at Hogwarts!" Corin stood and ruffled the boys hair with a smile and Dante followed his lead, but as Corin started to walk away Dante lingered back.

"Whatever anyone tells you, the houses don't define the people, the people define the houses. Even then not all are as they seem to be so keeping an open mind would be wise and don't forget to study hard." Dante gave him a small smile and left after the trouble maker as he saw Corin slip a rat, from where he couldn't even guess, into an old lady's hand bag. Before the lady could notice, Dante had grabbed Corin by the upper arm and started dragging him off to his mother.

The day was September 1st and the household was in a riot as the two boys got their things together at the last minute and threw things around and about. Lady Salir was panicked as well and had quickly ushered the boys to breakfast while she shrunk, stored, and checked over everything before sending them off through the floo with a small smile. The two boys landed gracefully on the other end and looked around in the bare side room they were in before out the window at the red train that waited to carry new and old students to Hogwarts.

Corin gasped in awe and he turned to Dante, who was pushing his midnight blue hair away from his eyes, only to laugh when he saw the same expression in his older brothers face, "isn't this exciting Dante?!" Corin pushed the door open with a pale and held it so that Dante could pass through. "I mean we're finally going to _Hogwarts!" _

Dante laughed along with Corin as his auburn eyes wandered over every student and every animal, he noted the four owls, two cats and the arguing couple that stood over a black haired boy. He noticed a brown haired kid with green eyes ignoring the little blonde that trailed behind and a bushy brown haired girl that was spewing out all kinds of facts. "Yeah it is, now let's go find a compartment to ourselves so we can plan how best to spend out first year at Hogwarts. As little angels or little devils."

* * *

**Death:** This first chapter was written by me so the next will be written by Tarfish also added to this is a small chat website i made so that if anyone had questions they could ask us there and everyone can recieve the answer. the website is** BoredomPersists . chatango . co****m** of course there are no spaces. PLEASE REVIEW! Now that ive said my peice here is Tarfish willing to impart some of her knowledge.

**Tarfish:** Woohoo! Chapter one is done! We'd love to hear what you all have to think so let us know if you have any suggestions! 3 I bet you all just can't wait for my chapter, hm? *seductive wiggly eyebrows*

**Death: **Oh dear, i'm slightly frightened now...


	2. Enter Cello and Maje

Cello was dangerously close to falling to his death. Well, maybe not so dangerously, he decided. Only his nose was sticking far enough off the roof that he could feel the wind on it. Still, the ground seemed an awfully far way down and he had to admit, he had been more than a bit tempted to see if he could fly on a few occasions. The grass was always overgrown so it might be soft; his dad never wanted to give muggles money for cutting their grass and every saturday since he's been saying he'll cut it but it's been a year now and the first blades are nearly up to his second-story window. Cello's dad was funny like that.

"Do you even have your stuff packed yet?" a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Cello turned around to see a near mirror image of himself but with longer hair and a curvier figure. "Or are you just going to stay home again?" His sister, Orion, shut the door from below him on the balcony again as Cello tucked himself lower onto the roof. She wasn't usually this mean. In fact, they were pretty close friends despite being a year apart. They used to say they were secretly twins because they both had grey-blonde hair and pale skin. The only real difference in them, besides gender, had to be their eyes. She had bright brown eyes whereas Cello's were an empty grey like someone came and sucked the life right out of him. "Come on, Cello, I'll help you pack."

Cello scooted his butt down the roof until he was level with the balcony. He swung his hips and landed feet-first onto the white pavement. "I won't chicken out this time, I promise," he told her, walking into her room.

On her thin bed lay her suitcase, small and compact (as most of her things were), and she was looking over the list of things they would need to bring to Hogwarts. She tried to hand it to Cello but he shook his head and put it on the ground. "I already _know _what I need to bring." he sat down on the floor and pulled over his own suitcase, light blue with pinstripes that matched that sweater he always wore.

"That suitcase looks tacky," Orion said as per usual. "I bet everyone will make fun of you." Cello could tell she was nervous about leaving home tomorrow; she wasn't usually so snarky to him.

Cello looked out of the corner of his eye at the list to double-check. He had already packed his uniforms and the books, none of which he hadn't already read last year and his other equipment. The only thing he hadn't packed was his wand. It was hidden around here somewhere. He searched in the smaller compartments for his wand until finally he unearthed it next to a small bottle of toothpaste and a dust bunny. He hadn't taken it out since last year, which should have been his first year of Hogwarts. Cello didn't think he was ready then, but maybe he would be now. He gave his wand a fond smile. He had been so disappointed with it back then. It was nine inches, reasonably pliant, oak, and unicorn hair. Just about as normal as you can get. Still, he found out oak was a rare wood and had been satisfied with it ever since.

Finally, everything of Cello's was packed and his back was up against the angry red walls of Orion's bedroom. She still scuttled around and didn't say much. "You know, Maje will be there already," he said, closing his eyes.

"Will he now?" She didn't look at me; seemingly too busy engrossed in her packing but he knew better. Orion was always interested in things that had to do with Maje.

"Yeah, he sent an owl telling me all about how he was put into Slytherin. Went on and on about how they were the brains at Hogwarts," Cello sighed. "But if he's in there, I wonder just how smart they really are, you know? Besides, I'd heard Ravenclaw was for the smart people."

Orion didn't answer and instead began to look around for her own owl, Carmine. She tutted when he didn't come to her calls and stood up. "I'm going to look for Carmine." She walked briskly from the room and his eyes opened to follow her out.

Cello too had an owl at one time. His name was Chambers and he lived up to his name. He never wanted to go anywhere else but his room and he acted as though he was Cello's prisoner. Cello wasn't too sad when he up and disappeared last year after he'd stayed home on September 1st.

One more day. Then he'd be forced to go. Cello had skipped one year already and he couldn't skip anymore. Otherwise his parents would start thinking he was a failure. Cello looked over to his stuffed luggage and felt a feeling of dread hit his gut.

It wasn't long before the next day had come and Cello grudgingly pulled himself awake. It was early, the sun had a lot of rising to still do, and Cello could tell everyone around him was too tired to really function. He put on his favorite sweater and his slacks and boots. He wasn't sure how cold it would be so he packed up my brown scarf into his luggage really quickly.

"Damn," He cursed, after he'd brushed his teeth. "Orion, where are my contacts?" His voice was loud even with all the commotion of breakfast making downstairs. He heard no reply and continued to search for them. Cello was certain he'd left them here somewhere. He usually only wore his glasses at home but when he was with people he wore his contacts. He thought he looked better without them.

"Cello! Bring your stuff downstairs! We're leaving now!" Cello's mother yelled up the stairs. He looked at the clock in the bathroom. They still had thirty minutes till they needed to go but he knew better than to argue about it. His mom never really understood the way "their time" worked and always insisted they get to places bright and early.

Eventually all four of them were in the car, their bags packed in the back, Carmine screeching and ruffling his brown feathers with every road bump, and Cello wearing his "stupid glasses". It wouldn't be long till they reached the train station.

Finally, they reached the train station. Getting inside was no issue at all as Cello's mom and dad had both attended Hogwarts and helped them get on the train. Just twenty minutes before the train was supposed to leave, Cello and Orion spotted a familiar face.

"Maje!" Cello said excitedly, running after his brown haired friend. "How have you been, you haven't been over to see me in forever!"

Maje looked thoroughly surprised, looking down at him with wide green eyes. 'Had he gotten taller?' Cello thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah," Maje said nervously, looking around as though waiting for someone to come out from nowhere. "Good to see you too. Look, I've got to run, okay?" He turned around on his heel and began walking towards the far end of the train.

Cello cocked his head, confused at his behavior. "Wait up!" he cried, trying to keep up with Maje. He had no idea where to go or where to sit on the train. He'd been relying on Maje helping to show him the ropes.

But soon enough, Maje was lost to the sea of witches and wizards and Cello stood alone, fighting back tears in his eyes. "I guess you really don't want to see me…" he murmured to himself and wiped his eyes.

"Cello, come on!" Orion called out to him, standing on the step of the train. She held both of their bags with her and looked to be struggling.

Cello ran back and fought back the tears that threatened to spill over as he helped Orion get on the train.

They put their bags up on a high shelf and began the hard task of finding an empty or mostly-empty carriage. Most of them were already packed and that had Cello worried. It would seem that Hogwarts was a bigger school than he had imagined. He should have guessed, however, as Hogwarts has years one through seven.

There were a lot of people also looking for rooms to sit in too, and it seemed by chance that someone bumped into Cello and he hit the side of a door that was half open, tumbling inside.

"Owww," he whimpered, rubbing the top of his head. His back had hit the front of one of the benches and he leaned to his side. His eyes shot open as he realized he was leaning on something solid.

He jumped up, quickly, and immediately had to sit back down in another position as it made him dizzy. "I-I'm so sorry!" he cried, apologizing to the boy he'd previously been sitting in between his legs. "I was pushed in here and I fell and…" He looked down at his lap, his cheeks burning.

The boy in question was pale and thin with dark black hair and golden streaks. There was no doubt in Cello's mind that he was attractive, which made the whole situation about ten times more embarrassing. There was another boy in the compartment as well with tan skin and dark blue hair but he only smirked at the scene.

Cello felt his heart beating erratically. He felt like Alice In Wonderland having fell down some strange rabbit hole and what made it worse is that he had no idea where Orion had gone to.

* * *

**Tarfish: **Chapter two is done! Cello is such a klutz it's so adorabuuu~ **Please Review**, everyone!

**Death: **I fear for the safety of hogwarts, anyway please review Tarfish worked hard on this chapter! again a place where you can easily reach us is

**boredompersists . chatango . com**


	3. And so they meet

Dante pushed through the crowd with a scowl as Corin followed him with an amused smile plastered on his pale face. Someone tripped in front of Dante and out of habit of having to catch Corin; he caught the boy with a small frown. Corin stopped next to him and helped the boy back on his feet. "It seems like we always meet like this." Dante smirked. The boy's face flushed and he ducked his head down which made Dante stand straighter and a jolt of possessive need shoot through him. He shook it off and nodded to Corin.

"Are you okay?" Corin took the lead as Dante switched to guard them against anyone who tried to push them again. Corin shook his head and looked back at the black haired green eyed boy with taped up glasses and to large clothes.

"Y-yes I'm fine C-Corin." He looked up through his bangs and Corin nodded and pat the boy's head while grabbing Dante's arm.

"Lovely, if you need anything come and find us and if anyone harasses you just point them out and we'll deal with it. Bye!" Corin pulled a somewhat hesitant Dante away and gnawed on his bottom lip as concern filled his eyes. "What did you see?"

Dante froze and his jaw tightened, "Nothing good. His stance screamed of wariness, like he was going to be attacked at any moment pointing to assault. His clothes were too big and to ratty, likely hand me down from a fatter relative pointing to negligence. He is to short and too thin for his age so he may be malnourished." His eyes hardened and a small glow came from them as he looked back at Corin.

Corin nodded as he came to the same points that Dante had, "I smelled blood. It was fresh only four hours old. We have to watch him during school for anything else that might stand out." Corin opened the door to one of the compartments and Dante walked in and sat heavily on the left side his black leather jacket pulling up slightly. Corin rolled his eyes as he pulled on his own leather jacket and sat down.

Dante pulled off his black boots and Corin followed his example before the two got comfortable in what would be _their _compartment for the next seven years. "Alright, wonder what his name is though." Dante had his elbow on the window sill as a small smirk pulled at his lips. He watched Corin from the corner of his eyes.

Corin's eye twitched and he growled lowly, "I thought you knew his name!" He felt the need to throw his bag at Dante but refrained as he didn't want to break anything.

"Nope, but that's okay we have a long while to learn his name. Was there anything that caught your attention?" Dante turned back to look at Corin.

Corin opened his mouth to reply when the door opened fully from its half closed state and a small blonde stumbled in and fell in between Corin's legs. "Owww." The boy rubbed his head and leaned into Corin's leg much to Dante's amusement before he realized what he was leaning on. His eyes shot open revealing grey eyes and he jumped away before sitting back down. "I-I'm so sorry!" he cried, apologizing to Corin with his head bowed. "I was pushed in here and I fell and…" He looked down at his lap, his cheeks burning. He glanced up from under his bangs and his face turned redder.

"It's alright someone probably pushed you, here I'll help you up." Corin stood and held out a hand while he pointedly ignored Dante as he snickered lightly in the background. The boy nodded shyly and put his hand into Corin's. Corin smiled and pulled him up, but the boy stumbled forward into Corin and flushed again.

"My name is Dante and this is my brother Corin and you are?" Dante leaned forward and Corin gently pushed him into the seat before grabbing the luggage case and putting it over head with the rest.

"I-I'm Cello, this is my first year here." He gave a hesitant smile and Corin smiled back while Dante looked thoughtful.

"Alright Cello did you have friends you wanted to see or another compartment you have to be in?" Corin sat down next to Dante with curious eyes tinted with more red than usual.

"I...I'm not sure anymore. I don't want to see him, I don't know where to go," His eyes teared up slightly and Corin switched places so he could wrap an arm over his shoulders. Dante's eyes narrowed dangerously for a second before a smile replaced it.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us Cello. We have more than enough room, who were you trying to find?" Corin offered a place so that he could gently prod for information and was rewarded with a slight smile.

"Maje Trosclair...he's a second year Slytherin. Maybe he's ashamed to hang out with me..." He looked between the two and tilted his head as they seemed to share a look that left him feeling a little bit safer and a little bit happier.

Dante started laying out different situations as he knew he would be put in Slytherin while Corin hoped that Cello would get in Ravenclaw, his future house, or Gryffindor. Either way Cello was now under their protection much like the boy with green eyes was.

* * *

Death- Another chapter done. yay...-.-'

Tarfish: ahhh so cuuute! 3


	4. Cello is sorted

Orion quickly shook Cello awake. The train had arrived at Hogwarts and Cello had fallen asleep only a short while after meeting Corin and Dante. Embarassing as it was, Cello shook himself away and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Now that they were so close to their school, he felt the anxiety rise up in his stomach and take over his thoughts.

What if Maje makes fun of me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if Orion decides to leave me and I've got no friends?

It was only when two hands found themselves on Cello's shoulders, guiding him out the doorway that he felt his mind go blank. It was like a dream, not being able to think such bad thoughts. Cello looked over his shoulder and flushed. Corin's dark eyes met his own pale ones and he immediately felt ten times better. He smiled at the boy, feeling a warm fluttery feeling when he returned the gesture, and decided not to dwell on these new feelings. He most likely had that effect on everyone that he met.

There were so many kids of all ages pushing and shoving and trying to find their way around, it was a wonder that Cello and his friends were able to find the tall giant of a man.

"Firs' years over here!" he screamed, towering over everyone. He wasn't hard to spot, Cello thought happily, and he seemed nice enough. If all the staff here were like him he was bound to have a good time here at Hogwarts.

Cello, Orion, and the two mysterious brothers piled into one small boat with a lantern off the bow and watched in wonder as the boats seemed to row themselves across the expanse of the lake.

Leaning over the edge precariously, Cello gazed up at the giant school. It was pointy and thin with great gothic architecture carved into the sides of the building. Gargoyles seemed to move and look at the students passing underneath the first stone archway and stars guided their way and reflected off the dark surface of the lake. Cello thought that the whole scene must have come out of a poetry book.

He was sad to see the boats go, however, once his feet hit the ground and all of the skinny, scared-looking first year student all huddled together and talked in hushed voices.

"They're doing the Hogwarts theme in there," Dante hissed underneath his breath. "I've heard it before on a broadcast. Supposedly we'll be singing it next year. After a speech from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, we will be allowed inside and will be sorted."

Corin nodded. "And then the feast!"

Cello's stomach growled. It had been an entire day and the only thing he had to eat was in the morning. He couldn't even remember what it was. Orion poked him hard in the side, pointing over to a group of children.

"Look!" she whispered. "That's Harry Potter!"

Cello followed her point and saw a very scrawny looking boy with messy black hair standing with his back towards them. "You don't know that's him," he accused. "If it was, why aren't more people gathered around him?"

Orion shrugged. "Too obsessed with their own problems right now?"

Before Orion could say anything more, the two great doors opened, letting in the steady stream of children. A tall, wiry looking woman looked down at them all with a stern eye. "Follow inside, single file. They will call you and you will be sorted into your appropriate house."

"Don't they usually do this in alphabetical order?" Corin asked Dante, who only shrugged.

Cello slipped in line behind his sister and in front of Corin. It seemed as though they would be some of the last ones to be sorted, which was fine by him. Another wave of anxiety was rearing its head and it seemed as though there was double amount of the stress floating in the air. No doubt the negative energy in the room was strong. No one liked first years and everyone was stressing out about what house they would be placed in.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried to a bushy-haired girl. She looked absolutely overjoyed at the news and bounded over to the table as it cheered.

"I hope we get into the same house," Cello said to Corin, turning around in line. By now, they only had about two more people to go before it was their turn.

"Me too," Corin replied, not taking his eyes off of the old hat.

"Harry Potter!" the hat cried. The room went silent as all eyes went up to the front of the room.

There he was, the boy-who-lived himself. Cello had heard stories about him but never seen him, not even in papers. It seemed that wherever he was living in the wizarding world, it was very low profile. Cello couldn't blame him. If he was that famous he would probably be far too embarrassed to show his face anywhere.

He drug his feet walking up the hat, looking as though he simultaneously wanted this to last a second and forever.

He sat on the stool and waited for what seemed like an hour.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted finally.

He looked ecstatic.

The whole Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as he ran down to join them.

Another boy for Gryffindor later, Cello heard Orion's name be called. She walked up there fast—a jog, really, and sat down on the worn stool, looking hopefully at the hat. She made a face of surprise, before her normal smile returned to her face.

'Don't be slytherin, don't be slytherin…' Cello hoped.

"Slytherin!" the hat cried.

'Damn,' Cello inwardly cursed. 'Now I'm doomed to be alone, I just know it. Her and Maje will kick it off like they always do and I'll be alone.'

They called Cello up next and he walked up to the hat like it was a death sentence. In his mind, it was. A death sentence to a life of solitude. He sat down on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on his head and fell down over his eyes. He felt it picking through his brain.

"Oh, and interesting heritage," he heard its voice purr in his ear. "Very good. You know slytherin would truly bring out the beast in you."

Cello bit his lip. 'Heritage? Beast? What is it talking about?' he thought. 'I don't want to be in slytherin. I'll be alone.'

"Alone, you say? In Gryffindor you make friends for life. But I don't see that in you. Oh yes, well I know where you'll do nicely," its voice sounded very assured.

"Hufflepuff!"

For a moment, Cello was stunned into silence. Hufflepuff? He hadn't thought about that house before. Perhaps that was where he truly belonged.

* * *

**Tarfish:** whew! got done another chapter. I originally wrote this on gmail and then it deleted itself... I was very mad BUT NO WORRIES NOW BECAUSE CELLO HAS BEEN SORTED.

**Death: **To hufflepuff of all things...not that there's anything wrong with hufflepuffs...anyway next you see Corin and Dante's side of things and they'll get sorted.

_**PLEASE**** REVIEW!**_


End file.
